


mcdo delivery

by adrbsjnh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, taglish, tots q lang
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrbsjnh/pseuds/adrbsjnh
Summary: Gusto lang naman ni Jeonghan makitang nagagalit si Seungcheol. Pero yun nga lang ba?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	mcdo delivery

Seungcheol never liked being the new guy. Sure maingay siya with his friends, but only when he’s actually close with them. He was always they shy one sa mga first meetings. He keeps to himself, because he’s afraid na people might not get him. He spends most of his time reading books, or watching whatever looks promising on Netflix, so the college orientation he’s about to attend in 5 minutes is probably the last thing he wanted.  
“Good morning, freshies!”  
Tumakbo si Cheol nung narinig niyang nagsisimula na yung orientation.  
Fuck, first day palang late na ako.  
Choi Seungcheol has many talents, but one thing he can’t do is wake up early or move fast for that matter. Kahit alam niyang male-late na siya, well… ano naman? Although he instantly regrets it whenever he’s late for something. Kaso lang nga, wala paring nagbabago. Tulog over anything.  
Once nakapasok na siya sa multimedia room, he immediately sat down sa unang vacant chair na nakita niya. 

“shit ka choi seungcheol first day palang late na” he mumbled to himself. He started rummaging through his bag trying to look for his pen. Late na nga hindi pa magte-take down notes?  
Unfortunately, since he was in a hurry, hindi niya napansin kung sino yung katabi niya.

“you need water? Mukhang napagod ka sa pagtakbo ah?” the guy beside Cheol offered while chuckling.  
“uh no thanks I’m good. I have my own naman” cheol replied, still busy trying to look for his pen.  
nasan na ba kasi yung ballpen ko???????  
“uhm ballpen you want? Lol looks like you’re gonna be burying your head sa bag mo the whole orientation trying to look for it eh.”  
“uh did I say that out loud? Sorr- WHAT???!?!” Cheol finally looked up and he immediately regrets every single thing that happened the last 5 minutes.

“Hi Cheol, good morning”  
He’s here. In the same university. Taking the same program. Sitting beside him.  
Putangina bakit nandito ka Yoon Jeonghan.


End file.
